lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
16-6 Airship's Lies
|tags = |maiden = Lady's Casual Style |s drop = Carefree Holiday-Top |princess = Lost Butterfly |previous = |next = }} Dialogue Opening: * (Luochuan military camp) * Huo Qizhou: Lunar's friends, you came back! Come, come, please take a seat... * Momo: You scoundrel! It was all your fault! What happened to Lunar is all your fault! * Bobo: Momo... * Nikki: General Huo, in order to protect Cloud City, Lunar accepted Nidhogg's challenge. But Nidhogg used a weapon during the duel... Lunar, she sacrificed herself for Cloud City... * Bobo: After the duel, the northern army quickly attacked and captured Cloud City. We came back to Luochuan City as soon as we could to inform you all of this new development. * Huo Qizhou: ...What you are telling me is real? Nidhogg dared to use a weapon! How is that even possible!? * Bobo: Of course it is true! We saw Nidhogg took her life with our own eyes but we could do nothing. You hide away in safe place and still dare to doubt her sacrifice now? * Nikki: General Huo, Cloud City fell half a day ago. Cities in Cloud will soon be facing these dangers too. * Nikki: We had brought back news with us hoping you would be well prepared to meet the enemy. Do not allow another tragedy to take place. * Huo Qizhou: What are you saying? Half a day ago? Cloud City is a day's distance from Luochuan City. How will you make it in time to notify them? * Nikki: The designer from Iron Rose rescued us... * Huo Qizhou: Iron Rose Stylist Group! Ah! With the support of the Pigeon Kingdom, the Cloud Empire can certainly recapture Cloud City, and ultimately be victorious! * Huo Qizhou: Hurry! Hurry up and invite them in. I definitely need to thank them! * Nikki: Well... They only brought us to Luochuan City because they were on the same road. They didn't enter the city with us. We don't want to bother you... * Huo Qizhou: It was nothing. The Iron Rose brought the news back to Cloud City. They are Luochuan City's true benefactor! Invite our Iron Rose friends to the palace. Tonight, we'll feast! * Momo: That general surely wants to meet with an Iron Rose's stylist. That can't be good! Nikki, quickly find an excuse and tell him the Iron Rose can't come... * Nikki: Ah... Ok. In face, Iron Rose Airship has broken down. They are outside the city walls trying to repair it!... Yes... The airships' engine is down. It will take a few days to fix it. * Bobo: That's right, our clothes got dirty fixing the airship before we got here! Nikki, change back into mechanic uniform and let General Huo see, quickly! Conclusion: * Bobo: The Iron Rose can't come. Could you let us go? * Huo Qizhou: Please stay, you're our honored guests from the front lines, and Luochuan is too crowded to find accomodations. Let me take care of this for you. * Momo: No need to take on the false air of good intentions! * Huo Qizhou: Lunar had an accident. I am also overwhelmed with grief. But now night has fallen and the city's inns are fully booked. It is not time to decline, everybody. Category:Stages Category:Chapter 16 Night before Storm